Silence too Loud to Bear
by Emily Ishida
Summary: (This is my first Sorato.) Dokuekimon is chasing Yamato and Sora...Sora is captured...and Yamato has to save her. This will prove his love to her. How will he save Sora, and what is the secret she holds? (Dokuekimon is my own digimon.)
1. Silence too Loud to Bear Part 1

Silence too Loud to Bear

Silence too Loud to Bear Part 1

By: Emily Ishida

A/N: The only character I own is Dokuekimon. "Dokueki" is Japanese for "venom." 

Heart pounding, lungs gasping desperately for air, Sora ran through the hot, steaming tropical jungle. Leaves of ferns and low growing bushes slapped at her face, stinging her eyes and cheeks, mixing tears, dirt stains and sweat together. Dry leaves crunched noisily under foot, betraying their presence to all that heard, which was no one. She jumped over a root that was covered by leaves...but her lover wasn't so lucky. He stumbled and fell, landing hard in the dry, brittle leaves. Sora stopped instantly to help her friend.  
  
"Come on," she panted, desperately tugging at her lover. The strange, inhuman hiss of a new enemy, an evil digimon, came from behind them. Both turned, frozen for a second, knowing it was Dokuekimon. Renewed energy came into Yamato and he sprang up. Once again they continued running.  
  
"Why is he after us?" Yamato gasped out between breaths. His legs were on fire and it felt as if his chest would burst. Sora would of answered if she could but all her energy was put into out pacing whatever it was behind them. The ground started to slope down steeply. The two teens found it easier to run faster and instead of stretching to gain speed with every step, the two had to slow down. Yamato thought this a foolish idea and went as fast as he could. 

Sora shouted out, warning him but Yamato took no notice. The leaves slid underneath their feet, making the trek dangerous as any of them could slip and break a leg. The land flattened out and ahead the two could see a large, black lake ahead of them. Its waters looked deep and forbidding.  
  
A log had fallen part way in and created what could be called, a moss covered rotting jetty. Yamato hit flat level. Unfortunately he was going such a speed he couldn't stop. Sora saw it in slow motion ahead of her. The leaves slipped beneath Yamato's feet. Yamato tried to grasp something but failed.  
  
He fell sideways, legs still trying to run. Yamato hit his side, skidded, and rolled over six times. Within seconds Yamato hit the base of the log and stopped suddenly. His eyes were closed and he was still. Dread washed through Sora and she strived to reach her boyfriend's side. Sora forgot her own warning and ran too fast. She wouldn't be able to stop in time. 

Sora stooped down, as if to grasp hold of Yamato, and dug her feet into the rich, black earth, trying her best to slow down. Unfortunately she misjudged the distance and accidentally grasped hold of the rotting log. Her hands acted as the anchor and she flipped over her own self. The moist wood gave beneath the force of the pull and Sora found herself flying through the air. As she flew she kicked and waved her arms about, as if trying to swim. Scared and screaming her body twisted to the side and the dark, forbidding waters loomed before her. 

Sora stared at the murky waters coming closer with each second. With a startled cry she raised her arms, trying to protect her face. She hit it head on. The water engulfed her as she was driven in deep. A shudder ran through her body, as the water was icy cold. Quickly she unfolded her arms from around her face and looked about. Strangely the water did not hurt her eyes. Shocked, she looked up and saw the sky. It looked as red as blood as the sun began to set in the horizon, so only twilight remained. Slowly she sighed inwardly and started to swim upwards. Her hair streamed back with every stroke. Actually she was surprised that she was under so deep. 

The surface came closer and closer until it was only inches away. Suddenly, a burning hot ball of blue light appeared and was driven down deep. Sora stared in surprise as it was shot past her head. Another appeared and Sora had to move her arm quickly otherwise it would of hit it. Her lungs were burning but if she raised herself it would make her a perfect target. She couldn't hold out much longer. Quickly she swam that few feet to the surface and gasped in air painfully. Startled she looked frantically about for any sign of danger. 

All was quiet and there was no movement except for the wind in the trees. Sora was confused. Something was shooting at her before so why not now? Now she was a clear target. Suddenly Sora thought of something and she dived down suddenly. A flash of blue came from her right and another ball of energy skimmed past her head. This time it was so close that she felt the scorching heat and knew it had singed her hair. She kicked furiously and tried to get down deeper so none of her showed above water. It was hard and painstakingly slow. Amazingly it was a wonder she wasn't hit. 

After Sora reached down a satisfactory depth she felt safer. With a shocked expression she turned and watched the bright light show as more energy balls plowed into the water. They looked like little comets and for a second Sora thought she was floating in space. Her air was running out. 

With as much force as she could muster Sora swam back to the surface and she noticed that the sky looked black. She could no longer tell the difference between the water and air. The sun had fully set and all was dark. Now the only light came from the moon that was hidden behind thick clouds, causing long periods of darkness. Whatever was chasing her had ceased firing and the water was still again. Sora let only her eyes and nose above water and, ignoring the desperate need to breath in noisily, controlled her breathing so it could barely be heard. Actually she was surprised to see she was so close to the bank. Luckily it was only four feet away. A large shadow suddenly took off into the bush at a run. It was the noise and movement that attracted Sora's attention. Yet it also caused something strange, almost invisible like a ghost, to chase it. 

After a few seconds Sora thought this a perfect time to escape. She exploded out of the water and dashed towards the hill. Her wet hair swung around wildly and slapped her in the face, and her wet clothes seemed plastered to her body, causing the leaves she ran through to stick to her. Sora reached the base of the hill. It loomed above her and seemed eerie and forbidding in the silvery moonlight. Quickly she grasped hold of a jutting out rock and heaved herself up. With surprising quickness she managed to climb a few feet before slowing down. The leaves in front of her erupted in a shower of sparks and blue light. 

Poor Sora froze, for only a second, before turning around and dashing back down. She felt the gaze of something hidden watching her and knew it was near. It wasn't that far and soon the water was in front of her, the moonlight reflecting off its glistening surface. Sora dove in, without hesitating and soon the cool, murky water had engulfed her again. An idea came to her and Sora swam to the log. Frantically she latched onto it underneath, her nails digging in to the soft, puffy bark. There she waited, her face hidden between the branches sticking out. Sitting there as silent as darkness Sora waited for what seemed like hours, terrified of being discovered. Gradually her mind began to wonder to other thoughts, like why was he chasing her, and why was it here.  
  
_I thought we destroyed him._ She mused. Must have been more than one. Slowly she remembered back that day, when she first saw it. Her father's friend Ron owned a cabin in the jungle covered mountains and had invited her and Yamato to come. At first it was fun to wake up to the sounds of the jungle every day, to birds calling and monkeys screaming. The walks to the river weren't bad as well. It flowed close by the cabin, just out of eyesight. Here, the two splashed about and had fun. They were walking back to the cabin. When they came into sight of the house they saw the door smashed in. No matter what Sora couldn't remember anything else. Sora was tired and on the edge of sleep. That's all she wanted to do…sleep. 

Something tickled the end of her nose. Sora couldn't help but sneeze. "ACHOO!" The noise sounded like a gunshot in the quiet night. After she sneezed Sora froze, petrified. As fast as she could she tried to push off from the log. Her joints were stiff and wouldn't work properly. Taking a breath she tucked her legs up and shot away from the log. She was too slow. Too fast to even see clearly, the log exploded in a shower of splinters and sparks. The shock wave sent Sora tumbling forward. In a matter of seconds she was pushed through the water by a giant wave. It lifted her up and smashed her against soft mud, pounding the breath out of her. 

Sora groaned and stirred slightly, trying to get her bearings. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was face down on the bank. Painfully Sora tried to will herself to move, to hide again but she was just too tired. There was a squelching noise as heavy footprints landed in front of her. With as much effort as she could Sora looked up, without moving her head, but saw nothing. Slowly, two large feet appeared, materializing from nowhere. 

Sora couldn't lift her head up further to see the rest of him. She dug her hands into the mud and tried to lift herself up, to look her attacker in the face. Yet she barely pushed herself up three inches before her hands slipped and she fell. After her effort Sora closed her eyes. _Please be quick,_ she hoped. _God please let there be no more pain._  


After a bit Yamato shook his head and slowly got up. All of the splinters fell off him, the only remains of the log. He looked about for his girlfriend in the metallic-like silver light. He gasped and stared for a second when he saw what looked like a ghost, dragging something behind it. The leaves folded back and they disappeared. Yamato listened for anything but there was no sound. There was nothing…the forest was silent...it was a silence too loud to bear.

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? I got the idea somewhere...don't know where...but I liked the thought and started writing. R&R please!


	2. Silence too Loud to Bear Part 2

Silence too Loud to Bear Part 2

Silence too Loud to Bear Part 2

By: Emily Ishida

An eerie silence fell upon Yamato. Whatever that thing was, he knew it had dragged Sora off. He couldn't help but shiver with fear. No matter how many times he tried to hold it back, a single tear traced his cheek, soon reaching his chin and falling soundlessly to the moist soil below. All around him was silence, and the only thing accompanying him was loneliness. Forcing his legs to move, Yamato took a step forward, gritting his teeth at the stinging of the cut he had received earlier from tumbling. Yamato's eyes stung from the tears, yet he was determined to go on. 

_Where could he have taken her? I hope she's still alive,_ Yamato thought sadly. Right now nothing could bring up his spirits. Soon he began to think of what could happen to Sora if he was too late. The thought itself scared Yamato to death, and he panicked. "SORA!" Yamato cried, falling down on one knee, hands on the ground and gasping for air. All this had really token his breath away, and the stress made his body feel tense. Now that this Digimon had captured Sora, he began to think back to when he and Sora promised to protect one another. 

~Flashback~ 

"Yamato, being out here in the tropical forests sure makes me feel more adventurous than I usually am!" Sora beamed, sighing a deep sigh while shifting her position on the tree branch she and Yamato were sitting on, leaning her back against the trunk and closing her eyes. 

"Yeah…but the jungle can be a dangerous place, you know that," Yamato replied, pulling himself towards Sora to where he was facing her. 

"I know that," Sora sighed. "But I still love the thought of doing new things that are exciting." 

"Well, let's make a promise then. Let's vow that no matter what, we'll fight with all our might to protect each other from any danger. Promise?" Yamato suggested, holding out his fist towards Sora. Sora smiled. 

"Promise!" Sora agreed, putting her hand on top of Yamato's fist, and then with her other hand shook his free hand. Softly she gazed into his ice blue eyes, and kissed him softly. Both laughed and climbed down the tree to chase a nearby monkey. 

~End of Flashback~ 

Remembering this, Yamato's heart burned with pain as he remembered how Sora had trusted him. He knew it was his fault…he was weak…he actually fell unconscious when he hit ground instead of being strong, and he couldn't even save his girlfriend. His chest ached from holding back the tears, and he turned to see the spot that Sora had laid. There was a spot of blood…not much…probably from falling. Yamato's eyes widened as he saw something gold glimmer in the moonlight. 

There on the ground was a pin. It was an angel pin, the one he had given Sora when she gave him an angel pin. Both pins were different; the pin Sora gave Yamato had a diamond body and head with sapphire wings and a gold halo, and the one Yamato gave Sora was a tiny bit larger that was a detailed gold one with a face, dress and feathered wings. Yamato's hands trembled as he lifted it from the dirt. 

Sora never went anywhere without that pin. Guilt overcame Yamato; for he never wore the one Sora had given him. Instead, he kept it in his pocket. With a heavy heart, he pulled the pin from his pocket and examined it. Feeling love towards Sora, he placed the pin on his navy blue shirt above his right breast, and hid the other pin in his pocket securely. Now he was ready to look for Sora. 

When Yamato was walking uphill, he wondered where to start. He had no clue where the thing had token Sora. Not a single clue had been left for him. Yet he still wondered why the thing didn't claim him while he was lying motionless and unconscious on the ground. Was there something about Sora that Kyle didn't know? Did Sora hold a secret? 

Hours and hours had past since Yamato had left to look for Sora. By now he was weak on strength, but strong in determination. As Yamato walked aimlessly through the depths of the jungle, his eyelids grew heavy and he was nodding slightly. Three times had he almost gave in to sleep. Yet he saw a tree nearby and walked towards it, stumbling as he walked, knowing that if he slept Sora would only be in worse danger. But since it looked so tempting, he gave in. 
    
     
    Slowly, Yamato leaned wearily against the tree, listening to the gentle,
    rhythmic breathing of the wind. He wished he could fall asleep, too. Yamato
    was so tired...he felt like he'd been walking forever. It didn't change the
    fact that he was drop-dead exhausted.
    
    
    He tried listening to the sounds of the jungle instead of the wind's steady
    breathing, and with a start he realized there was nothing at all to listen to.
    No birds, no small animals, not even any insects…nothing at all. The jungle
    was completely lifeless. Now that he thought about it, the jungle had
    always been this quiet at night. Yamato just hadn't actually focused on it
    enough to notice before now. Part of him wondered if Sora had realized how
    devoid the trees were of life, and the other part, the part he didn't really
    want to acknowledge, wondered why there were no other humans here
    besides him, Sora and Ron. Maybe they knew enough to stay away...maybe
    they knew something Yamato and Sora didn't. And another thought disturbed
    him as well. Why was that Digimon on Earth?
    
    
    
    Even these disturbing thoughts faded as Yamato's eyelids seemed to grow
    heavier, until he was fighting an uphill battle trying to keep them open.
    Eventually, he lost. His eyes drifted shut, and sleep claimed him.
    
    
    When Yamato had woken up again, he jumped in fear for how late it was.
    During all that time he had been asleep, Sora could possibly have been
    tortured, forced to do things against her will, or crying in pain. This all
    scared Yamato, and he immediately got up to search again. But as he
    quickly stood up he fell back on the ground with a thud just as fast.
    Obviously he had stood to quickly, for the blood flow was too slow and it
    made him dizzy. Yamato stood more slowly, then sped off down the
    nearest trail to search.
    

When Yamato had begun his search, it was late morning. Now he was late in the afternoon, when the sun set off a radiant glow against towering trees, which scattered rays of light across the shady path that Yamato desperately scanned as he searched. Not too long after his search he grew hungry. But since he was in such a hurry to find his missing love, he hardly acknowledged it. Yamato was just now feeling the pain of hunger, and figured it was just another burden to carry, so he left it alone. 

Hours later, Yamato couldn't handle the temptation. He looked around, seeing nearly nothing eatable. All he could see was little insects, birds, foliage, and monkeys. Yeah, like he was going to eat a monkey. Shielding his eyes as he glanced up towards the roof of the jungle, he noticed some kind of fruit entangled within the branches of the ancient trees. But there were no supporting branches to help him climb. Yet since he was so hungry, he was determined to try. 

Yamato scanned the ground for any sign of a vine or anything relevant to such. After a few minutes he found one, nearly missing it because of it's clever hiding place. It was old and probably extremely unstable, but because it was the only thing handy at the time Yamato didn't care. Swinging it around the trunk of the old tree, he wrapped the ends tightly around his wrists a few times and pulled with a jerk to determine stableness. After he was sure of his check, he lifted his right foot to the tree and pushed himself up, using the vine to help him climb. Because of the rough texture of the tree bark, it held the vine quite nicely. 

As Yamato climbed, he realized there was more to listen to than the night before. Birds were singing constantly back and forth to birds far away, insects were calling out to others, and many other animals made their natural noises. All the noises Yamato heard felt like a jungle song, keeping a steady rhythm while sounding so relaxing and natural. Twice Yamato had nearly fallen while enjoying the tranquility of the jungle's music. 

"Come on, Yama," Yamato mumbled to himself continuously. "You can get those fruit. You're no idiot!" 

After a while Yamato reached the roof of the tropical forest, where he felt victorious for his long climb upward. His muscles ached and his forehead was dappled with tiny beads of sweat, but he had made it and was now ready to pick the fruit he had been climbing for. 

Yamato reached for a fruit, and as he picked it, he started to feel the urge to just bite it immediately. But he collected himself as he picked a few and stuffed two in each pocket, and then sat among a stable-looking branch to enjoy his prize. Nothing had tasted so heavenly at that moment. It felt like paradise had found its way inside Yamato's body…at least it felt that way. 

"Ahhh," Yamato sighed, leaning against the trunk while feeling completely satisfied. But just as he was ready to begin searching again another dilemma took place…how was he going to get down? Yamato looked down, noticing the incredibly uncomfortable height he was at. "Shoot," Yamato groaned. 

A knot formed in Yamato's now full stomach, and fear overtook him. But he didn't let any reach the surface. Keeping his cool, he decided to use the same technique he used to climb up. Swinging the vine around the trunk yet again, he jumped outward while holding the vines, which were tightly wrapped around his wrists. He landed with his feet on the trunk, and he jumped again. Soon Yamato had succeeded to maintain a steady rhythm; jump, stop, jump, stop. 

Nearby, a monkey had been watching Yamato's movements. He was curious, of course, and couldn't help but wonder what this strange being was doing. The monkey gave a yell, which caught Yamato off guard. Yamato slipped, and lost grasp of one end of the vine, which caused him to fall, down towards the solid ground below, where he was certain he was a goner. 

As Yamato's heart pounded fiercely, knowing he was done for, he felt leaves on his back, which was facing down. He could feel it…he was going to die. But he didn't. In fact, he didn't even hit ground. Instead, he fell right through, down into a cold, dark place, falling into the depths of nothing, darkness entirely engulfing him. Every animal scurried into secure hiding places as he fell, knowing the danger he was in. Once again, even in broad daylight, the forest held an uncomfortable silence…too uncomfortable. 

A/N: Liked it? The next chapter is coming!


End file.
